Don't leave me
by Supernaturalfantasy1124
Summary: Takes place during the 7th season when Damon goes to the storage room to desiccate beside Elena. Bonnie shows up to tell him how she feels about what she's doing and it ends in a different way. Oneshot story between Bonnie and Damon about what would happen if things had gone differently between them in that storage room


I threw open the lid of the casket and peered inside. Damon looked as though he could have been sleeping. He looked so at peace, a different look to his normal tortured look. I wanted to slap him. I pulled out the blood bag from my handbag, opening the tube and pressing it to his lips. This had better work, I thought to myself. There was no way I was letting him get away with what he had done.

At first nothing happened as drops of blood dripped onto his lips and I sighed, ready to give up. But then he stirred, his tongue poking out to lick the blood from his lips and then he went still again.

"Oh no, don't you pretend to be unconscious Damon Salvatore. I know you're awake and can hear me. You get your ass up now" I threatened, and I saw his eyebrows pull together.

"Don't make me tip you out" I warned, and he opened one eye.

"How is it, that even after I removed myself from society into a warehouse where no one would find me, you've come to annoy me Bon-Bon?" he grumbled, sitting up in the casket.

"I annoy you? That's rich. All you've done for the past few years is ruin my life" I snapped.

"Well that's a bit of an over exaggeration" he smiled, with his famous Damon smirk.

"An over exaggeration? Well where to start? Let's see, you hurt Caroline when she was human, and when she was a vampire, you blackmailed and threatened me into helping you into opening that stupid tomb for you, which not only was a waste of time but killed my grandmother, you bullied and pushed me around to do your bidding, you used my friendship with Elena to make me your witch lap dog, because of you bringing supernaturals into my life and making me a target my mother became a vampire, my father was killed, I lost myself to dark magic trying to live up to the expectations everyone held from me because you had make me the go-to witch, you killed my Jeremy multiple times, hell you killed all my friends at some point or in some way, I have died so many times I have forgotten, I became the anchor and lived through that excruciating pain, I have lost more friends and family than my heart can bare, I had to spend what felt like a lifetime in a prison world with you, only to be left behind and tortured by Kai. I am tied to my best friend's life, knowing I will never get to see her again and I am hurting all the people around me just by being alive and keeping her away. I have hurt, and I have cried. I have lost so much. All because you swooped into my life not caring about the consequences to other people" I snapped.

He sat there stunned. His dark eyes wide as he looked into mine. But I wasn't finished yet.

"And despite all that I still cared for you. You were my friend. And you took one of the last things I had away. You. You left me, knowing you would never see me again, and all you could muster up was a goddamn letter!" I reached into my pocket and pulled the letter out, throwing it at him.

Slowly he climbed out of the casket and stood in front of me.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked softly, his tone taking me by surprise.

"Well you don't give me any reason not to. I never see any remorse from you for having ruined my life" I told him, and anger suddenly flashed across his face.

"Remorse? I have nothing but guilt Bonnie! All I feel is guilt! I know that I ruined your life. I know I ruined everyone's lives. Elena is in that other casket because of me! All I do is destroy. Why do you think I had to leave? To save everyone from the destruction that is Damon Salvatore" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"You were changing. You were getting better. You made a few mistakes and slipped right back into your own head Damon, and the rest of us had to suffer the consequences. You left me Damon. And you need to know, that this decision. It hurts me" I told him, watching him flinch when I mentioned him hurting me.

"I did it to protect you Bonnie" he whispered.

"No, you did it for yourself. You can pretend all you want that you were trying to be the good guy, but this is not it. This is not how you be good Damon. You stay with your friends and you keep fighting. That is what makes someone good" I snapped.

"You didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face" I added, picking the letter back up.

"I couldn't" he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"And why not? Do I mean so little to you that I wasn't worth the effort?" I asked.

"Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that Bonnie" he said stepping closer to me. There were only a few inches now between us and he looked down at me.

"It was too hard. To tell you goodbye" he whispered.

"Then you shouldn't have. You should have fought for me Damon. You should have fought your own dark thoughts to stay with me" I whispered back, I could feel my eyes stating to sting as I held back the tears. Refusing to cry in front of him.

"I can't. I can't stay with you" he said, looking away from my face and I felt my heart drop.

"Is it because of Elena? Because I hate myself too for it, so I understand why you hate me. I've taken her away from her and now you can't stand to me near me without wanting to kill me and bring her back, but knowing you can't or she'll never forgive you. Maybe I should have just let Kai kill me" I said so softly I didn't think even Damon would hear.

All of a sudden Damon grabbed by the shoulders, his hands digging in so much they were hurting.

"Never think that Bonnie. If you had dies, if you were to die before your time, I would be lost. I wouldn't even want to see Elena because I would be out of my mind. I don't hate you Bonnie. Never think that ok?"

He said with so much anger and passion all I could do was nod and his hands relaxed a little but didn't move.

"Then why? Why would you leave me? And not say goodbye?" I asked meekly.

"Because I Can't be with you without thinking I am betraying Elena" he sighed.

"How? You must know Elena would want you to keep me alive?" I asked, confused.

"No Bonnie. Not betray her like that" he said, his hands sliding down from my shoulders to my arms, his fingers gently touching my elbows.

"Elena told me not to wait for her, that I could sleep with other people and to live my life without her" he said quietly.

"And you have been? You slept with that girl?" I said, unsure as to what he was saying.

"And I felt so guilty, like I was betraying her. But it was just physical, just sex. I can't betray her even more. I can't fall in love with someone else" he said, his eyes pleading with me to understand, but I didn't. I didn't understand why this meant he had to leave.

"To fall in love with someone else, I wouldn't want her to think I had forgotten about her. So, I tried to leave, so that by the time I woke back up there was no one left to love. Plus, how could I be in love with someone who would always remind me of humanity, that they would one day die, but it would give me back my Elena? How could I live, knowing that some part of their death had made me happy?" He asked.

I stopped breathing as my heart skipped a beat. Surely, he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

Suddenly Damon closed the distance between us, pulling me into him and leaning his head down to press his lips against mine. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his waist. A tear I had been trying so hard to keep back, fell down my cheek as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Suddenly everything I had felt, all the anger, just melted away with the realisation of why I was so hurt and angry. Because I had been about to lose another person I loved.

His hand pressed against my lower back, pulling me closer to his body. His other hand cupped my face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he started kissing me more passionately. I never wanted this moment to end. But he slowly pulled away.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett" he whispered, his forehead leaning against mine.

"Then don't leave me. Stay" I begged. He lifted his hand to wipe the tear that had fallen from my cheek.

"I will. I'll never leave you" he promised before pulling me back into him.


End file.
